REVENGE
by Ayesha sami
Summary: It's my time to take revange from you...Plz peep inside


Hi guys how are you all i hope fine...well I m back after short time..so this is a short..I hope you will like it...by the way I informed you all that OS is connect with rija sami OS...Thoda gussa and Thoda care..

Here's the update

SET AFTER DAYA IS MISSING

* * *

After solving case abhijeet take daya with him in hospital...whole road daya try to make him understand but he was not ready to listen anything..finally car stop in front of hospital

Abhijeet to daya:chalo daya hospital aa gaya hai aur yeh jo chehra utra hua hai use theek kar lo..warna log kya kahen'ge

Daya:log yahi kahen'ge..dekho kaise bada bhai apne chote se pyare se bhai per zulm kar raha hai

Abhijeet:chup kar nautanki baaz aur hospital ke ander chal...he get down from car and come toward daya's side door to open it

Daya:huh zalim kahi ka..

Abhi smile and open his side door..daya get down from car..both enter in hospital..doctor take daya in room to treat him

outside of room abhijeet worried for daya and close his eyes

Abhijeet:daya...daya..yeh achanak kaha gayab ho gaya

he take gun from kid and recognize it..yeh to daya ki gun hai..yeh yaha kaise?

2,3 men hold daya and another men about to hit the knife abhijeet shoot him and save him...cid team get down from car and shoot the goon

Abhijeet phone ring disturbed him..he take out his phone and look at caller ID..it was acp sir

abhijeet smile:yeh sir bhi na...bete ki fikar sakoon se nahi rehne de rahe hai inhe (pick up)jee sir and get scold from his father

phone uthane (اٹھانے)main itni der kyun laga di...pata hai Kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha main (Abhi smile)muskarana(مسکرانا)band karo (Abhi shock)baap hoon tum dono ka..tum dono se achi tarah waqif (واقف )hoon main..acha ab yeh batao daya kaisa hai?

abhijeet:sir doctor check up kar rahe hai

acp sir:hmmm hospital ate waqt kuch Kiya to nahi?

abhijeet:kuch nahi bus excuse bana raha tha aur munh (منہ )phula kar baitha haidiv/divAcpsir laugh:ha ha ha aur kuch?

abhijeet:is waqt to kuch nahi..Haan thodi der baad discharge ke liye roye ga

Acp sir:to phir kya socha hai tum ne?

abhijeet:badla...revenge

acp in shock:badla...revenge..yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhijeet

abhijeet:sir relax aisa kuch nahi hai woh bus main hospital ko le kar baat kar raha hoon

acp sir understood then..theek hai phir main shaam ko aa kar us se milta hoon

abhijeet: ok sir..lekin aik baat sir

acp sir:aur woh kya?

abhijeet:aap is baar daya ki koi side nahi le'nge

acp sir:arre per..cut by his elder son

abhijeet: per var (پر ور)kuch nahi..nahi le'nge matlab nahi le'nge..warna

acp sir:warna kya abhijeet?

abhijeet:warna main aap se naraz ho jao'nga aur baat bhi nahi karo'nga

acp sir laugh on his childes act...ha ha ha..theek hai nahi lo'nga ab khush

bohut ziyadah...acha sir doctor aa rahe hai main aap se baad main baat karta hoon

Haan ok bye...line cut

acp sir: pagal kahi ka..for the first time he use this word for his elder son

abhijeet:Haan doctor kaisa hai ab woh?

doctor:dekhiye chinta karne ki koi zarorat nahi hai..sab theek hai..Haan lekin unhe chot ziyadah lagi hai aur khoon bhi beh (بہہ )gaya hai..to thodi se kamzori hogi..aap chahe to discharge le kar unhe ghar le sakte hai

abhijeet:jee doctor main bhi aap se dis...but stop

acha hua tum aa gaye main tumhe hi dhoond raha tha

mujhe dhoond rahe the..kyun?

kyun ka kya matlab mujhe yaha is hospital se le jaane ke liye

ohhh to tum mujhe is liye dhoond rahe the

ab maaf kar de mujhe..bus mujhe yaha se le jaa tum jo kaho ge main woh sab karo'nga

soch lo

socha hai is liye to bata raha hoon(murmur)aik baar main yaha se nikal jao'n. .phir dekhna kya karta hoon main

kuch kaha kya tum ne?

nahi to daya maine..maine to kuch bhi nahi kaha

theek hai main doctor se mil kar aata hoon..he left

huh..samajh kya rakha hai khud ko..beta bus aik baar tu aa ja yaha..phir dekh kaise badla leta hoon tujh se

kis se badla lene ki baat ho rahi hai

kisi se bhi to nahi daya

acha...waise abhijeet(think few seconds)kaafi waqt hai

kis cheez ke liye?

mujh se badla lene ke liye(all scene taking from thoda gussa and Thoda care..but I changed it little bit)

Mr abhijeet...

abhijeet come out from his thoughts

doctor:aap theek to hai?

abhijeet:yes doctor I m fine..actually main yeh kehna chah raha hoon...dekhiye main aik cid officer hoon aur ander jo hai woh mera bhai..aik cid officer hone ki wajah se mujhe her waqt yaha se waha kaam ke silsile main jana hota hai..to main...cut by doctor

I understand..aap fikar hum yaha unka khayal rakh le'nge

aur aik baat doctor mera bhai bohut hi ziddi hai..woh zid Kare ga mere samne..aur emotional blackmail bhi..so aap use thoda daant bhi di jiyega

aap fikar mat Kare..woh mere ijazat ke Bina yaha se nahi jaa sakte

abhijeet:agar woh phir bhi zid Kare to keh di jiyega..ke main acp sir ko phone kar do'nga

doctor:I got it

abhijeet(pov)ab tera kya hoga daya

doctor kya main us se milne sakta hoon

yeh sure

thank you doctor..

abhijeet enter in room and saw daya was laying on bed and waiting for his buddy..finally daya's eye fall on abhijeet

Daya:acha hua abhijeet tum aa gaye..ab chalo yaha se

itni bhi jaldi kya hai daya..doctor ko to ane do

ab doctor ki kya zarorat hai hai

kuch pouchna hai un se..and sat beside his bad

Daya:kya soch rahe ho abhijeet

soch raha hoon agar hum waqt per nahi ate to pata nahi kya ho jata..aur aap janab..aap to mujhe phone na karne per gussa karte the..ab aap bataye aap ne phone kyun nahi kiya

yaar woh phone nahi tha mere pass

Haan..Haan phone kyun hoga aap ke pass..superman..iron man logo ke pass thodi na phone hota hai

oh hello yeh saare name aap ke hai theek hai

kyun bhai (بھئ )harkatain (حرکتیں )to aap ke bhi theek nahi to phir yeh saare naam mujh per hi kyun lago (لاگو)hai

acha yeh sab chodo na aur doctor ko bulao..mujhe yaha se nikal'na hai

doctor while entering:lagta hai koi yaad kar raha hai

daya:acha hua doctor aap aa gaye..chaliye jaldi se discharge..cut by doctor

khabar daar agar aap ne discharge ki baat ki to aur (to abhijeet)aap mere mana (منع )karne ke bawajood abhi tak yaha per hai

daya: per main to theek hoon

doctor:mujhe pata hai aap kitne theek hai..agar aap ne ab bhi zid ki to majbooran(مجبورا)mujhe acp sir ko call pade'ga aur(to abhijeet)aap please inhe aram karne de aur shaam ko milne aa jayega..doctor left after leaving daya in shock

Daya to abhijeet:main jaanta hoon yeh sab tum ne kya hai

abhijeet:wah daya wah..main pagal hoon na jo yeh sab karo'nga

Haan tum kar sakte hoon

ab to yeh bhi kaho ge..ke main hi doctor ko hum dono ko daant'ne ke liye hai..ab Sr. inspector abhijeet itna bada pagal ho gaya hai..chalta hoon..shaam ko acp sir tum se milne aane wale hai unke saath aa jao'nga he left the room

daya from behind:arre abhijeet kaha jaa rahe ho..ruko to sahi..shit

outside of the room abhijeet..yes ab aap raha hai mazah. .shaam ko to aur bhi ayega..he was so happy

AT EVENING:

acp sir come to meet the daya..and daya he was complaining about the doctor as well as abhijeet

Daya:sir aap ko pata hai is abhijeet ki wajah se doctor mujhe discharge nahi de rahe hai

abhijeet :arre

daya:main jaanta hoon abhijeet yeh sab tum ne kya hai..sir please mera discharge karwa de

acp sir look at him who is already looking at his father

acp sir:sorry daya per is baar main bhi kuch nahi kar sakta

lekin sir kyun..abhijeet ne kaha hai na aap ko

aisa kuch nahi daya..main us doctor ko jaanta hoon..kaafi khados hai woh..is liye keh raha hoon..aik do din ruk Jao

sir aik minute rehna mushkil ho raha hai aur aap aik do din ki baat kar rahe hai

acp sir:daya agar tumhe meri izzat ki thodi se parwa hai to tum ruk jaoge

theek hai sir sirf aap ke khatir

thank you beta

sir aap thank you mat kahiye

abhijeet:chaliye sir chalte hai..aur daya apna khayal rakhna

daya:tumhe batane ki zarorat nahi hai

abhijeet smile and come out from room

acp sir to daya:chalta hoon khayal rakhna

sir aap bhi apna khayal rakhna aur use bhi rakhne ke liye keh di jiyega

zaroor..he pat his son check and left the room

outside of the room acp sir to abhijeet:tumhe nahi lagta yeh kuch ziyadah ho raha hai

nahi sir..apne baap aur bhai ko satane (ستانے )per thoda saza to milna chahiye..shayad is se thodi aqal aa jaye use

shayad tum theek keh rahe ho..saza to banta hai us ke liye

both look at each other and laugh out after thinking about bichare daya

SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP SAB KO..I KNOW SILLY AND BAKWAS HAI..BUT PLEASE REVIEW KAR DI JIYEGA..SORRY FOR MISTAKE

OK BYE

TAKE CARE

WITH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT

AYESHA


End file.
